An electronic device can include a port that leads to an interior volume of the electronic device. The interior volume provides a housing for several internal components, such as an audio speaker. The port may allow acoustical energy (audio transmission) generated from the audio speaker to exit the electronic device. Alternatively, the electronic device may use the port as a vent.
However, due to the configuration of the port, the electronic device is vulnerable to water entering the port. Moreover, once the water enters the port, the water may become lodged in the port by attraction forces between the internal surface of the port and water molecules, and/or by ambient air providing a buoyancy force to the water. This can lead to one or more issues. For example, when the port is used as an opening for the audio speaker, the water may distort the audio transmission. When the port is used as a vent, the water may act as a barrier to air entering or exiting the electronic device.